


Good Night，Mister

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 二战, 架空, 死神 - Freeform, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	Good Night，Mister

Good Night，Mister.

“I’m ready now.”  
#1  
1942  
艾伦·耶格尔少尉眼前一片血肉模糊。  
他的身体紧绷而僵硬，双唇紧抿，双拳紧握，双腿也无法挪动半步。流淌的鲜血，炸伤的躯体，病床上奄奄一息的小战士，这景象与他目眦尽裂的表情交汇，一同凝固了。  
医务兵推他不动，也不耽搁，绕过僵立的少尉，在小小的战地医院里不停奔波。医院的风穿过少尉的身体，呻吟声冲进他的耳畔，血腥味窜入他的鼻腔，他终于转动眼珠。  
重伤的小战士对他挤了一个虚弱的微笑。医务兵紧紧围住小战士，他的面孔仍在这许多双手的忙碌中灰败下去。有那么一瞬，小战士仿佛缩了个子，又褪了骨，只留病床上一个虚影子。  
“如果我受伤了，伤的再重些，重些，那或许就是我这辈子最风光的时候啦，一伙的医务兵，一个两个的，围着我转，只围着我转。”  
小战士托马斯昨天的玩笑话，被这纷飞的战火变成了现实。他不多的力气汇于眼眶，眼珠在医务兵身上缓缓转动，这几分悲几分惧的眼睛，轻轻地对艾伦眨了一下。  
“我妈妈……”这句话，小战士怕是没有力气说完了。  
艾伦灌了铅的双腿突然能动了，他动得如此迅速，以至他差点扑到病床上。他握住小战士的手，不住对他点头。  
小战士想挤出笑，可只来得及动动嘴角，还未勾出个形状，眼珠就滚下泪来。“疼……”  
“你是最好的，最好的……”艾伦紧握小战士的手，吻他的头发，劝慰他。  
所有人都在等，等那一刻的到来。  
艾伦正在这时看见他。  
——他等在病床边。  
小个子的黑发男人，裹在庄严而宽大的黑袍之中，慢慢弯下腰。苍白的面孔，贴近奄奄一息的小战士惨白的面容，轻轻地，轻轻地，吻上小战士的额头。巨大的黑色双翼在他的背后缓缓地展开，柔柔地遮住艾伦的视线。  
那黑羽的遮挡褪去之后，艾伦的双眼对上的，是医生的摇头叹息。  
白布蒙过小战士的头顶。  
年轻的少尉再次僵立原地。  
风穿过他，呻吟绕过他，血腥味冲入他鼻腔时——  
他大睁着双眼，扯出扭曲的笑。  
I saw death, before my eyes.

#2  
冬日的枪声笼罩耳畔，心脏的撞击轰炸鼓膜。艾伦·耶格尔端着枪，计算还剩多少子弹。  
这情况可真是不容乐观。  
他警惕地望向四周，忽然眼前闪过一道黑影。  
见鬼了。  
那小个子的人，站在那德国士兵身后，黑色的长袍随风飘动。  
一瞬间，黑色的羽翼，裹挟着药水味，呻吟声，血腥气闯入艾伦的大脑，怦然炸开，只剩下结束一切的白布。  
赌一把。  
他端起枪。  
德国士兵的脑袋开了花。  
他抖着双手，紧紧地注视着那道黑色的身影，找到那飘动的袍子最终落脚的地方。  
再次开抢。  
呼啸的风，漆黑的袍，喷薄的血，坚定了他的双掌。  
他端枪再不犹豫。  
却哭着扯开嘴角。  
I saw death，and I gave it back to them.

#3  
耶格尔少尉的子弹，从此紧紧追随那道黑影。  
他百发百中。  
他迅速晋升。  
他成了军中的神枪手。  
这位技巧娴熟的神枪手依然神情凝重，他搜寻那抹黑影。  
不在那里——它不在敌军！  
他心里一沉，立刻转头，飞速扫视己方士兵。  
“爱尔敏，卧倒！”  
子弹破空而过，穿过黑色的长袍，落入地面。金发的士兵松口气，赶不上道谢，便投入攻击。黑色的幽灵在金发士兵身边停留片刻，向对面的敌军飘去。  
艾伦紧随着他端起枪。  
那小个子男人回头，嘴边牵动一丝冷笑。  
随着枪声，他身旁士兵的鲜血，穿过飘荡的长袍。  
收兵后，爱尔敏才向艾伦走来。  
年轻人给了艾伦一个结结实实的拥抱。  
他们微笑着，却都出了一身冷汗。  
I saw death，and I saved my friends.

#4  
1944  
夕阳将两道身影拉长。  
艾伦陪同生病的老长官，在营地里慢慢走着。走过铿锵有力的口号声，走入初春的风。  
“这仗，能打胜。”长官说着咳嗽起来。  
艾伦浅笑，“您放心，我们能打胜。”  
“小伙子别用这语气说话，打胜那天我还能看到，”长官的脊背挺得笔直，“这不是什么大不了的病。”  
“是的，您会很快好起来。”  
长官停住脚步，“春天到了。”  
“是的，春天到了。”艾伦轻声说。  
初春的风吹过老长官鬓边的花发，吹动他身边漆黑的长袍。

#5  
仅有一双眼睛，无法将两边看得完全。  
子弹杀了人，便救不了人。  
对面的敌人应声倒下，艾伦端枪的手臂早已麻木。  
他身下是浸红的白雪，身边是战友的尸身。  
这支小队，什么都没了。  
他酸涩地闭上眼，靠向战友冰冷的身躯。  
太冷了。甚至脖颈间也是一凉。  
他猛地睁开眼，黑色的衣角正在他的上方飘荡。  
身体比大脑快上一秒。  
敌方伤兵握枪的手应声而松，坠进白雪之中。  
黑色的衣角在艾伦颈间擦过，小个子飘过他的双眼，缓缓地荡向对面刚刚死去的士兵。  
黑色的衣袍落到雪地上。  
那张苍白的面孔嵌着一双幽深的眼，正沉静地望向艾伦。  
它们悄悄一眨。

1945  
#6  
德方投降的广播传遍整个军营。  
神枪手艾伦向部队提出退役。  
朝阳初升之时，他已将行李打包齐整，沏好一杯红茶，透过窗，最后望向热血浇洒的兵营。  
“茶不错。”  
艾伦转身。  
小个子的男人坐在桌上，双腿在黑衣之下叠起，衣角垂到地面。沏好的红茶被他拿在手里，细长的手指捏住杯口，顺着升腾的热气，看到小巧的一张脸。  
“怎么，”艾伦苦笑，“你要带我走了吗？”  
“不，”小个子好整以暇地盯着他，悠闲地晃着腿，“你的时间还没到。”  
艾伦将双手揣进口袋，靠向窗台，“我还以为，从死亡手上跑掉的人，你们会很快抓回去。”  
“没有你想的那么急，”黑衣服跳下来，“但我确实要和你谈谈。”  
艾伦摆出一副悉听尊便的架势，为自己和黑衣服搬来椅子。  
黑衣服不客气地坐下，端正神色，压低声音，“你利用我。”  
“抬举我了，”艾伦微笑，“你站在他们身边，难道不是那些人命数已定？我可改变不了什么。”  
“狡辩很有一套，神枪手艾伦·耶格尔。”  
艾伦立刻摆手，“放过我，我退役了，不要这个称呼了。”  
“呵，你怎么得到它，你就得怎么受着，”黑衣服端起臂，“你听好，那些士兵，可能死于任意一发子弹，你却将发弹的权利笼到了自己手里。你说你改变不了什么，那你和那金头发的小士兵怎么还活着。喂，你明白你在做什么？”黑衣服前倾身体，栖上艾伦的腿，贴近他的耳畔，“你利用我，妄图成为死亡的执行官。没有任何一个人，能够拥有这项权利。”  
他的声音仿佛深井里的水波，双唇在开合间，吞吐冰峰的冷意。  
艾伦沉默片刻，抬起头，同那两汪精巧幽静的深潭对视。  
“如果这样能为我死去的战友报仇，能保护战友的生命，能让侵略的魔鬼痛苦，曾为战争的结束贡献我的绵薄之力，我绝不后悔。”  
那两汪潭水皱了起来，黑衣服发出一声轻笑。  
“你当然可以不后悔。”  
他温柔地抚摸艾伦的耳廓。  
“但你要付出代价。”

1950  
#7  
卷毛记者嘴角挂着抑制不住的微笑：这是五年来，神枪手第一次决定接受采访，这份回忆报道将会大卖，他一边想，一边捏紧手中的笔。  
“耶格尔先生，我想我们绕不开那次小队作战，作为那次小队行动唯一的幸存者，我们理解，您不愿意重温这段悲伤的回忆，因此当您需要中断采访休息一下时，请务必同我们示意……”  
黑衣服拔掉风扇插头，靠到记者身边的沙发里，瞥了艾伦一眼。  
卷毛记者额间渗出汗，他搓搓手，咽下唾沫。  
过了会儿卷毛记者急匆匆取过杯子饮口茶，卷了卷访谈稿扇扇风，重新坐好，轻轻嗓子，“抱歉耶格尔先生，我们继续。”  
“那时——”艾伦就此卡壳，想起六年前的雪中崩裂的头颅。  
黑衣服托腮望着他，拾起盘中一颗草莓，在指尖慢慢捏碎，草莓的汁水浸染手指，他蹙起眉头，动作仍在继续。  
艾伦感到一阵恶心。  
“耶格尔先生，您还好吗？”  
卷毛记者担忧地问道，黑衣服枕在他的肩上，正学着他的话做口型。  
艾伦耳中一片嗡鸣。  
——“‘神枪手艾伦·耶格尔：我的军中回忆’，这是知名记者保罗森·皮特生前最后一次采访。我们或许该为他感到高兴，完成了新闻界不可能的任务。可这一段采访究竟能否弥补我们的记者英年早逝的遗憾……”  
“闭嘴！”  
卷毛大吃一惊，“耶格尔先生？您需要中断采访吗，呃，休息一下？”  
“休息？”艾伦迅速起身，“不，我他妈不录了。”  
“先生，您这样的行为——”  
“赔偿金是吧，我出，要多少都行，我他妈不录了！”  
他拦下出租车，头也不回地钻进去，将记者的抱怨和怒骂通通关在门外。  
——我躲过了，不管这记者再发生什么，都与我没关系了，我不是生前最后一次采访。去他妈的，谁要上这样的新闻……  
“这暴躁的样子可真难看。”  
黑衣服抵着靠背，轻拍艾伦的肩膀。  
“你怎么在这里！”  
吼声刺激地司机一个急刹，转过头来焦急地审视这位乘客，过了会儿才发动车子。  
“那卷毛还有两天可活，倒是你，再同我讲话，就得进病院了。”  
黑衣服的指尖按住艾伦的唇。  
“利威尔。看你还得同我打交道，就先这么叫吧。”

1955  
#8  
“万圣节快乐，爸爸。”孩子舔着一根巨大棒棒糖。  
“这是怎么回事，”艾伦板起脸，“我和妈妈没给你这么多钱吧？”  
“您看，今天万圣节嘛，‘不给糖就捣蛋’，那边那个哥哥，他扮相可酷了，您该学学那打扮，是他给我买的糖。”  
“我不是和你说了别随便要陌生人的东西——嘿，宝贝儿，哪个哥哥给你买的糖？”  
“那个，”孩子一边指一边向道边跑去，“黑衣服那个！我先走啦，杰克他们叫我呢！”  
“谁——”他看到了那小个子的人。  
利威尔，穿着黑色的袍子，戴了尖顶礼帽，提着一盏大大的南瓜灯，正向他招手。  
艾伦一瞬间全身血液倒流，“孩子快回来——”  
刺耳的车鸣碾碎他的话语。  
“汤米！”  
利威尔绕过汽车，跨过痛哭的父亲，走向地面的孩子。  
他在孩子身边跪下，取出南瓜灯里的小蜡烛，放于男孩的头顶。  
在救护车的鸣笛声中，他亲吻了男孩的眼。

1957  
#9  
艾伦在床边坐下，捧起妻子的手，吻下去。  
她笑了，“你看这手，皱成老太太的了。”  
“不，好看，”艾伦握住这双手，贴着自己的面颊，“好看。”  
妻子温柔地注视他，皱起唇，“我想汤米。”  
艾伦攥紧他的手。  
“我想汤米。”  
她喃喃地念着，环视这静谧的病房。  
“亲爱的，打开电视吧，只有我们两个在，太静。”  
艾伦吻她，“好。”  
他转过身，冷下脸来。  
利威尔靠着电视机，拉过他的手，放上遥控器。

“对不起艾伦，我想，我可能快见到汤米了。”  
“你会好起来的，”艾伦将她的手臂轻轻放回被中，“你一定会好起来。”  
“我想汤米。”  
“我也想他，”艾伦坐得离她更近，“你陪陪我，陪陪我，我们一起去见他。你一个人去，汤米会想爸爸。”  
“可他至少有了妈妈。”她颤抖着捧起他的脸，望着那疲倦的双眼下的乌青，摩挲那硌人的下颌上的胡茬，“我在努力，亲爱的，我在努力，可我撑不下去了，我能感觉到——”  
“你能撑下去的。听我说，你能撑下去。”  
“艾伦……”  
“我去找他商量，我一定会让你好起来！”  
“……他？”  
“你在听吧，你说话呀！”艾伦紧紧地盯着窗边，“把我剩下的时间分给她，我求你，你不是要同我打交道吗，你说呀！”  
窗棱上的人淡漠地看向他。  
“把我的时间给他。”  
利威尔看向窗外。  
怒火爬上艾伦疲倦的脸。  
“那我求你走开！从我的生活里消失！”  
“……艾伦？”  
他忽然清醒。  
“我不是说你，亲爱的，千万不要误会。”  
他俯下身吻她，一遍又一遍，“我爱你，我爱你……”

海棠花开的时候，她安详地闭上眼睛。  
留下病房里，弯驼的脊背，蓬乱的头发，布满血丝的眼。  
利威尔将一束百合花放于她的胸前，捧起她的手。  
黑色的羽翼遮住艾伦的视线。

1958  
#10  
艾伦打开门，扯出极短促的一个笑。  
“你终于来了。”  
他忙忙碌碌，端来沏好的红茶，坐在利威尔对面。  
“这是当年我们第一次谈话，我泡的那种，一模一样，早给你准备好了。现在，”艾伦将茶杯推向对面的人，“你是来用我打发时间的，还是来带我走的。”  
他紧张地盯着对面的人。  
“你的时间还没到。”  
这一句话刺破了那张平静的面孔，男人的眼里闪着凶恶的光，粗暴地扯碎衣袖，灯光下的双臂布满伤痕。  
“还没到，哈？药片、刀子、枪，你还真是有办法续命。”他低下头，塌着腰，双手合十耷在膝上，“我所有的家人都死了，我问你，你满意了吗？”  
利威尔垂下眼，注视着艾伦找烟的动作——他眼睛花了，好半天也没点着火。  
利威尔掰过他手里的打火机，点燃那支烟。  
“你挑战的是死亡本身，我听从它的命令。如果你问我自己的感受，艾伦，我对你感到抱歉。”  
“你少放屁。”艾伦把烟丝吐到他脸上，“你婊子似的取笑我的时候，我看你倒是对惩罚我这件事开心的不得了。”  
利威尔轻叹，握住茶杯，“那是你的视野，艾伦，你想见到什么样子，我在你眼里便如何行动。”他尝了尝艾伦泡的发苦的茶，“我只能说，你以前以挑衅的态度面对我，轻视我，你现在做不到。”  
“我哪里还挑衅得起来，我恨不得匍匐着，去舔你的脚趾。”艾伦讥笑，“你告诉我，为什么要带走我妻儿的生命，我的代价，怎么不直接从我的寿命上取。”  
“战争结束那时，你唯一的心愿实现，别无所求，你那时不怕死。”  
“那他们就该死吗？我妻子，我孩子，他们……他们没做错任何事。”  
“战场上的士兵，也没做错事。”利威尔向艾伦伸出手，艾伦一把抓住他的手背，狠狠地将烟头按上去。  
“杀人的子弹，你打出去，便会有别的本可以击毙敌人的士兵死去。你的朋友，你救了，会有别人替他死去。” 利威尔皱眉盯着烟头和烫伤的手，却没有将手抽回，“死亡的时间计算和你们不一样。”  
艾伦苦笑，“看来我还真是，做了不少错事。”  
“你还杀了太多人。”利威尔说，他的手腕已被艾伦攥得青紫，“对于你来说，这是为了战争的光荣胜利，对于我来说，他们：你的敌人，和你也是一样的。”  
他的腕骨被艾伦拧碎了。艾伦的双眼积蓄着深渊。  
“在你看来，这些是你在说，还是我想让你这么说？”  
利威尔偏过头，“你只需要知道，我说的话，在你耳中会变成你想听到的样子。”  
艾伦端详着对方被拧断的手腕，“你今天如此不堪一击，也是我的臆想？”  
“你可以试试。”  
他变得迫不及待，“如果我做很过分的事，出格到你可能消失，你会不会带我走？”  
利威尔静静地瞟过他的双手。“你做吧。”  
下一秒，艾伦探出身体，将滚烫的红茶泼满那袭黑衣。他踢翻桌子，双手颤抖着，掐住利威尔的脖子，暴起青筋的双手不断收紧。  
“带我走。”  
黑衣下的身体在他的双掌间软了下去。  
“带我走！”  
那双眼无悲无喜。  
“你带我走！”

几阵剧痛和一阵天旋地转，艾伦晃晃头，驱赶有几分模糊的视线。他被隔壁的普格先生紧紧搂住身体，黄衫的女士在地上掐着脖子大口呼吸。  
“疯子……我不过安慰你……怕你伤心……疯……”  
他不在这，他又逃走了，他不会带我走。  
“你休想跑！”  
艾伦怒吼，拼命向门口跑去，却被壮汉按倒在地  
“你休想逃！我能抓到你，你带我走！”  
你带我走！

1960  
#11  
艾伦向利威尔走去。  
他虚弱地倒在艾伦脚边，黑衣破破烂烂。  
这是艾伦第一次看到他的双足，它们流着血。  
“你的时间没到。”  
“是吗？”艾伦在他面前蹲下，“即使我把你杀了，死亡还是不肯接纳我？你应该让你那主人看看，这里有一条生命等不及要奔向他。”  
“你还没有资格。”利威尔的气息逐渐微弱，“如果我不再存在，还会有新的……人，看着你，除非时间到了，你到不了它那里。”  
艾伦的眉眼扭曲而悲伤，“比起别的袍子鬼，我还是想和你打交道。”  
他扯下衣物，包住利威尔流血的双足。  
“人类的医生能治疗你吗？”

“你今天精神很好。”  
利威尔只顾看书，不理他。  
“说说吧，我还有多少时间。我只想知道我还要熬多久。”  
利威尔收起书本，同他擦肩而过。

1961  
#12  
“我想我得建议给他穿上束缚衣。  
“电击我们试过了，不，电击会让他恶化。他会叫着让我们电更多下，他在求死。  
“是的，这个人有严重自杀倾向，也有伤害他人的倾向。  
“是，这个人曾是神枪手，1957年妻子和儿子已经全部去世，58年差点掐死自己的邻居。  
“还有，他说自己能看见死神……是的我肯定他用的这个词。他说他有错，早该死了，但他没资格，死神惩罚他，不仅带走他的妻儿，还要让他留在世间受苦。我们和他谈过他的伤害倾向，他想攻击死神，他认为，认为如果死神自身受到威胁，就会允许他死去。  
“是的我知道没有死神，可他说死神一直在，他能看见他，能同他说话。  
“我们认为这是伴有妄想的精神分裂。他曾用打碎的玻璃杯扎烂病人的脚趾，又亲自带人包扎就医。他还曾一度努力同哑巴说话。”

1964  
#13  
爱尔敏几乎不敢认他了。  
艾伦长而乱的头发披了满肩，胡须爬满面颊，双眼深陷，下半张脸扯出诡异的笑。  
“你还认为你能看见他？”  
艾伦的目光柔和下来。  
“他就在那里，一直陪着我。只是他最近不爱说话。”  
艾伦轻哼。  
“他在玩你的头发，爱尔敏，他有时候挺调皮，只是不带我走。”  
艾伦·耶格尔，重度精神分裂，曾一度转院。  
“艾伦，听我说。  
“你的行动，我们所有这些在和平的日子里生活的人，都会心存感激。我，我感谢你救了我的命。  
“死神不立刻带你走，也许是希望你在剩下的时间里，自己去补偿你的错误。  
“你已经做得很好了艾伦，我认为你没有什么需要补偿的。  
“但如果你坚持，那么去做吧。  
“比如你没能挽救的士兵，比如对面那些死去的生命。”

利威尔打了哈欠。“我都听困了，你怎么样，要听你那朋友的话吗？”  
艾伦的眼珠转向他。  
“我看到答案了。”  
利威尔捧起艾伦的脸，吻了他的眼睛，“在你出院之前，你看不见我了。记住，你出院之后，也不能与我打架。”  
“等你真正离开的那天，我会陪着你。”

1965  
#14  
“他，弯驼的脊背，长乱的头发，不言不语。  
他每天都来这片陵墓。  
带来花，带来问候。  
有时带来泪水。  
更多时候带来扫帚，清除墓碑边的灰尘。  
他一直是一个人来。  
可他不觉得累。”  
管理员叼着笔，  
“有一天我以为我眼花了。  
我看见有人在为他擦汗。  
那人穿着黑衣。  
别傻了。我总是这么告诉自己。  
这人是看见死神的神枪手。  
我只不过是听多了他的鬼话。  
那只是我自己的想象罢了。”

1967  
#15  
他终于远远地望见了这片墓地。  
他身体大不如前了，得利威尔扶着他才能走动。  
“还恨他们吗？”利威尔轻轻把他的长发扎起来。  
“恨，恨他们，又恨的不只是他们。”  
“还会那样开枪吗？你那时，就像我的信徒，你比我这个送人安眠的使者，更渴望别人死亡。”  
“会，一枪不少。”艾伦长叹一声，“但我会为他们祈祷，为两片陵园的人祈祷。”  
“当他们重新苏醒之时，他们的国家，没有战争。”  
利威尔将大衣披到他的肩上。  
“你有在听吗利威尔，你们那边的人能办到吗？”  
利威尔一颗一颗，帮他系好扣子。  
“啊，我听到了。”

1968  
#16  
艾伦已经很少出来晒太阳了。“我从没想过，我们能这样平静的相处。”  
利威尔听着，往自己的饮料里放上冰。“我们曾配合过，记得吗，在前线。后来你认为我捉弄你，惩罚你，看你笑话，我们决裂。后来你想和好，便和好了。”  
“怎么在你口中，还是我单方面闹脾气了？”  
“这从一开始便是你的事情，艾伦，”利威尔站在他身边，轻轻摇着扇子，“你需要看见我，你就看见了。你害怕我，你就逃跑了。你愿意等待，我就与你和好。艾伦，无论我做什么，在眼里，都会变成你希望看到的样子。你觉得我温和了，是因为你温和了。”  
“这从一开始便是你的事，艾伦，你允许自己离开时，请拥抱我。”

1970  
#17  
I’m ready now.  
他写下这句话。  
他惬意地任绵软的床被将自己包裹。  
利威尔坐在他的身边，帮他理好被角。  
他轻触利威尔的手指。  
这件事情困扰我半辈子，现在我有了资格，那便是与你，与死亡拥抱。  
灯光洒满利威尔黑色的衣襟。  
他慢慢地俯下身，拥抱艾伦的双肩。  
轻轻地吻上他的唇角。  
Good Night，Mister.

#18  
艾伦·耶格尔，1970年12月25日，逝于梦中。


End file.
